


Epic Feats of Spontaneity

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They looked at each other and he mouthed something, though Emily was not sure what it was in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Feats of Spontaneity

“Hello.”

 

“Hi.” Jason smiled. “How did you get in here? I mean, I'm happy to see you but…”

 

“But?” Emily got up on her knees in the middle of his bed.

 

“How did you get in?”

 

“You really want to know?” she asked.

 

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

 

“I picked your lock.”

 

“What?” he grinned. “You picked my lock? I don’t believe that.”

 

“How else do you think I could get into the condo of a senior FBI Agent? I am certainly charming, and can ham it up when needed but, no one is getting in here on a Coke and a smile.”

 

“So you picked my lock?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“And where, pray tell, did a girl like you learn to pick a lock? Actually, three locks.”

 

“I would give you full details but there are people out there who don’t want certain things getting around. Long story short, debutantes from the Ivy League know a thing or two about everything.”

 

“Everything?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he came into the bedroom from the small hallway. He took hold of Emily’s hands and pulled her into his arms.

 

“Everything,” she teased his lips with her tongue.

 

Jason latched on, kissing her passionately. Emily moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

 

“You were a debutante?” he asked, whispering as their lips barely parted.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To save myself.”

 

“From what?”

 

“Well, actually it was more selfless than that. I did it to save my father. See Grandmother Prentiss was pressuring him and my mother was as well. My sister Julia had done it two years before and they thought I should too. So I did. If not, my father would have been forced to kill my mother, leaving Julia and I orphans since he would have surely gotten life in prison. I did not want to soil the good Prentiss name so I shut the hell up, smiled, and learned the dances. Maybe one day I will show you the pictures.”

 

“I bet you were beautiful.” Jason replied.

 

“My fake smile is pretty high end.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“You're starting to sound like a broken record.” Emily said. “You want me to go home?”

 

“You're not allowed to leave.” His hands caressed her hips. 

 

“I'm staying?” Emily’s hands moved up and through his hair.

 

“Mmm. You are staying and I think you should probably put on something a little more comfortable. Or…it’s not as if you need clothes at all.”

 

“How turned on would be, Jason Gideon, if I paraded around here naked?”

 

“The word detonate comes to mind.” he replied.

 

Emily laughed, kissing him again. She thought about pulling him back on the bed and having her way with him. There was time; he certainly wasn’t going anywhere. Neither was she apparently.

 

“So,” she pulled away and Jason groaned. “If you would have come in tonight and found an empty place, what were your plans?”

 

“I was going to get out of these clothes,”

 

“I like it so far.”

 

“Throw on some sweats,” Jason replied smiling. “Make a glass of scotch, a snack, and throw in a movie to relax.”

 

“What movie?”

 

“I don't know,” he shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

“Oh no, Jason Gideon does not whatever.”

 

“I have been known for epic feats of spontaneity.”

 

Emily looked to her left, right, and then behind her. She turned back to him.

 

“Where?”

 

“Right here, in this bed, about four months ago. Tell me that wasn’t spontaneous.”

 

She could hardly control her smile. Just thinking about that first night together gave Emily goose bumps. He was amazing and she knew he thought she was amazing too. Not that every time since hadn't been mind-blowing but first impressions were very important. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt.

 

“Lets do it in bed.” Emily said.

 

“Do what?” a huge grin swept over Jason’s face. This woman was something else.

 

“Have a scotch; well I would love a vodka martini. We will pull out a movie, I am thinking Sabrina, and have a bite to eat. You wanna?”

 

“Yes.” he kissed her. “I made a delicious spinach dip the other night…you want to have some?”

 

“Sounds good.” Emily pulled away again, resting against the pillows. “Change into something comfy, grab what we need and come back to me.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Wait. It’ll be worth it.”

 

When she smiled, Jason’s heart skipped a beat. He went into the bathroom, quickly changing into sweats and a tee shirt. Coming back into the bedroom, he looked at her once more on the bed before heading into the kitchen. Emily turned on the television before closing the door. Jason never liked having a television in his bedroom. 

 

It was actually the only one in the house and Emily was surprised to see it show up there about six weeks ago. She loved watching the late news, Forensic Files, and other random things on cable. Jason probably figured that if she could do it there, she would stay over more. Not that she planned to profile the man, no not at all.

 

He returned, tray in hand, and just smiled. There she was on his bed, wearing nothing but satin panties and a bra, in black, and a ready smile. Suddenly Jason was hungry but it was not for spinach dip with squares of bread and raw vegetables. Scotch wasn’t going to do either.

 

“Oh good,” she smiled. “I'm starved.”

 

Jason climbed on the bed with her. He put the tray between them and just looked at Emily.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.” he laughed a bit. “I can hardly believe…”

 

“What?”

 

“You're just very beautiful, Emily Prentiss. You're more than that though; you are a brilliant mind and a loving woman.”

 

She leaned and kissed him. Jason deepened the kiss, thoughts of food gone from his mind. Emily moved the tray and straddled his lap.

 

“It was sweet of you, Jason.”

 

“What was?” he asked.

 

“The food; the drinks.”

 

“We’re not going to eat the food, are we?”

 

“No.” she shook her head slowly as she released him from his tee shirt. “I am sorry about that…you did take your time preparing it.”

 

“I’ll get it over it.” he stroked her back, pulling her into another kiss. “We’re not going to watch Sabrina either?” nimble fingers unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor.

 

“Nope.”

 

“I don’t want to move but…I don’t want the food…the drinks might…let me take it to the fridge.”

 

“Hurry back.”

 

“Be naked when I return.”

 

Emily smiled, moving back over to the mattress and sliding the panties down her legs. She threw them up in the air laughing as he quickly rushed out of the room, tray in hand. In the kitchen, he sampled the spinach dip with a piece of bread. Yes, it was still good and would suit him fine tomorrow evening. He put it, along with the vodka martini and the scotch in the refrigerator and went back into his bedroom. Emily had turned out the lamp but he could see her under the blanket. Jason closed the door, shaking off his sweatpants and getting in as naked as she was.

 

The way she giggled when he sucked her neck turned him on. She took hold of his erection and Jason gasped. He pressed his body into her hand.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want me to do?” She whispered.

 

“Actually, you're an intelligent, perceptive woman…venture a guess.”

 

“Well, I think you want me to suck your cock.”

 

“Katya!” he exclaimed, covering her mouth.

 

“You don’t like when I say things like that? I’ll stop if you want me to.”

 

“Don't stop.”

 

“Then say it.” Emily stroked him up and down, feeling Jason shudder against her.

 

“What?”

 

“The word, Jason…say it. I will eat you alive; all you have to do is tell me to.”

 

“This is a new side of you.”

 

“I have so many. Say it.”

 

“Cock.” He whispered. “Yes, God yes, I want you to suck my cock. However, I think the time has past. It’s everything or nothing now.”

 

He took hold of her wrists, gripping them tight as he moved her thighs apart with his knee and thrust inside of her. Emily whimpered and arched her back.

 

“Let me know if I hurt you.”

 

“I'm a big girl; I can handle it. Let go of my wrists.”

 

He did as she asked; Emily pulled him closer and kissed him hard as they started to move. Jason didn’t know how long he had; the conversation already set him on fire. He was about to explode. Emily smiled, reaching down to stroke her clit in time to his thrusts. She shut her eyes.

 

“Open your eyes, Katya.”

 

They looked at each other and he mouthed something, though Emily was not sure what it was in the dark. She didn’t really care what it was. All she cared about was the way his body moved against her, the way he felt inside of her, the weight of him, his strength, and his intensity.

 

“Oh God, Jason!”

 

She started to fall away so he pulled her close, sprinkling soft kisses all over her face and neck. Her body tightened around him and pulled him under so he let go. He groaned, as if he was in pain and she felt him coming. Jason Gideon could definitely come…he was not lacking at all in that department.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Good?” she asked, not able to conceal her laughter.

 

“I wouldn’t think women wanted to talk about that kind of thing.”

 

“I was asking was it good for you?”

 

“It’s always good for me.” he caressed her face. “You're good for me.”

 

She wrapped her arms tight around him; felt his body relax on hers.

 

“I kinda like you, Jason.”

 

“Yeah?” he moved his body onto the mattress, holding her in his arms.

 

“Mmm hmm.” Emily’s hand moved down his body, back to the source of her pleasure. Dare she say she kinda liked him a lot?

 

“The way you touch me…how it makes me feel…”

 

Jason trembled when she caressed him. Her hands were smooth and her touch magical.

 

“When you feel good so do I.”

 

“I feel good, Katya. Mmm, really good.”

 

“Then my job is done.” She kissed his cheek. “Sleep. In the morning I want more attention.”

 

“And breakfast?”

 

“That too.”

 

Jason laughed, kissing her goodnight. What did she see in him? He never had the heart to ask. Many out there believed him to be a ladies man. Some of that was true; there had been a fair amount of women over time. There were few who made him want to be better. 

 

Jason Gideon had many faults, flaws and quirks. He never denied them or tried to hide them, there was little point. Emily stripped him bare and instead of running from what she saw, she embraced it. He didn’t think that would last much longer but surely he would hold on tight while it did. She was special, like no other, and he longed for her, as he hadn't for anyone in recent memory.

 

“You're not sleeping.” She whispered. 

 

“I'm thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Sleeping.”

 

“No,” she laughed. “You can tell me what you're thinking.”

 

“I know. We will talk in the morning.” he kissed her once again, changing position on the mattress. When she spooned behind him, he liked it. It was not often that he felt like someone was there to catch him. “I promise.”

 

“Alright.” Emily kissed the nape of his neck. “Goodnight, Jason.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Katya.”

***


End file.
